<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One is Ever Really Gone by JediEverlark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266223">No One is Ever Really Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediEverlark/pseuds/JediEverlark'>JediEverlark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Eventual babies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt and comfort, Jedi, Jedi Training, Kinda naive Rey, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Angst, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo babies, SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE DISNEY TRILOGY, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, TFA - Freeform, TROS Fix IT, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, eventual pregnancy, slowburn, the world between worlds, tlj - Freeform, tros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:26:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediEverlark/pseuds/JediEverlark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place 1 month after TROS (in other words, A TROS FIX-IT)</p><p>Rey is sad and heartbroken over the death of her bonded, Ben Solo. She hasn't seen him since the death, even though he should have become a Force ghost.</p><p>Rey finds out that Ben is in a place called the World Between Worlds, and Rey has to save him and bring him back...before he dies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey sat inside the hut on the dessert of Tatooine, and sighed glancing out her window. She'd been her for almost a month now. A month after the battle of Exegol, and she was still aching, heartbroken over Ben Solo's death. He was everything to her. He was there for her when everyone else wasn't. He was her rock. He was her family. He was her one true love. He was her dyad. And he was dead. She should have saw him in the force as a ghost. But she hadn't. She'd questioned Luke and Leia, her former masters, and everyone else she'd grown fond of through the force. But no one had seen him. </p><p>A static came through the Comm sitting on her nightstand, and she answered hesitantly. Rey really hadn't contacted anyone since she left Exegol. She went back to the Resistances base, and told everyone that Kylo Ren was dead. And he was, but so was Ben Solo. After that most of the First Order fled to the darkest corners of the galaxy or surrendered. There definitely were First Order sympathizers left in the galaxy, but it wasn't Rey's concern anymore. She left shortly after, and got a Comm a few days after burying Luke and Leia light sabers. It was Poe, Finn, Zorii, and Rose. Poe became a general, and Finn did as well, will Rose was promoted to head of mechanics and engines and her and Finn were engaged now. Zorii and Poe were also engaged. Zorii left and found the Resistance shortly after Ben died and was helping with weaponry, and her and Poe made up. She hadn't talked to them since that Comm.</p><p>"Rey!" Poe exclaimed with a smile and Rey smiled weakly back.</p><p>"Hey Poe," she said softly looking at him and the rest of her friends, "Hey guys."</p><p>"Rey how are you?" Rose asked with a smile.</p><p>Rey didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous of her friends. Rey worked her ass off for this galaxy, died, and became and Jedi for the people around, and she couldn't even be happy with the one she loved. She couldn't even find energy to be happy at all. "I'm," she paused and considered answering earnestly but decided against it. She didn't want them to worry, "I'm fine I guess. Where's Finn?"</p><p>"On a mission to rescue some salves," Rose said with a sigh.</p><p>"Oh," is all Rey could muster and Poe smiled.</p><p>"That's great Rey, you deserve to be happy!" Poe said with a smile. If only she actually was.</p><p>"So we called because we're worried about you, but also we wanted to talk to you about the new Jedi Order." Poe continued on. Rey froze and Poe kept talking, but Rey wasn't paying any attention.</p><p>The new Jedi Order.  Rey was still broken from her battle with Palpatine! She wasn't stable! She was so depressed most days she payed in bed feeling empty, and the others she sobbed all day. She hadn't showered or cleaned herself in weeks, she hadn't changed her clothes or took her hair out of her buns, she hadn't even tried to contact the Force . And she didn't even know if she wanted to continue on training a new generation of Jedi. Look how it ended up for everyone else that tried to. Plus, if wasn't the Resistance that needed to worry about Jedi business. It was Rey's and Rey's only. "Do you not understand?!" Rey blurted, shouting with tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"I'm broken. I'm not ready for some stupid Jedi Order! I don't even want to train a new generation of Jedi! I'm not ok, I lost the love of my life and you are all here not even considering my happiness! I don't want to start a new Order, I don't want leave this planet, I just want to live in peace for awhile! Is that so much to ask!" </p><p>Everyone's eyes were wide and Finn opened his mouth, "Rey..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll Comm you all soon." Rey said with a sigh and ended the Comm. </p><p>Rey plopped down on her bed with tears streaming down her face and looked up at the ceiling, "Ben, I wish you were here." She whispered before her eyes began to droop, and her level-headedness was groggy.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Rey walked along the ocean, her usual tunic, trousers, and armbands on her. Only she had her hair down, instead of in her 3 buns. Where was she? It was beautiful here wherever she was, she knew that, but she couldn't pin point it.</p><p>She walked along the coast and then into a long line of trees and glanced around. Where in the kriff was she? "Who's there?" A familiar voice said from behind a tree.</p><p>Rey whipped around in the direction of the voice and a man stepped out. He was in Jedi robes, and his black hair fell into his face, his nose-</p><p>It couldn't be...could it? "Ben?" Rey asked a tremor in her voice.</p><p>His eyes widen and tears formed in his eyes, "Rey?" He whispered tentatively.</p><p>"Oh Ben!" Rey exclaimed as she slammed into him, with so much force he stumbled to the ground, his arms wrapping around Rey, holding her sobbing form.</p><p>"God Ben I've waited for you to show up in the force! And then you didn't and I got so terrified. Where are we?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows and pulled away.</p><p>"Wait, I'm...dead?" Ben asked tentatively.</p><p>Rey frowned, "you don't remember on Exegol? You healed me, we..." Rey's face turned a dusty pink and bit her lip, "we kissed, and you stupid nerf herder, you died saving me." Rey said accusingly tears streaming down her face.</p><p>Ben thought about it for a moment, and then the memories came back to him, "I remember," Ben said with a nod his chin trembling.</p><p>"Where are we?" Rey asked again glancing around at the trees and the coastline.</p><p>Ben shrugged, "I have no idea."</p><p>Rey nodded and glanced at Ben and more tears fell from her eyes, "Stars Ben I've missed you so much. Stars I've missed you."</p><p>Ben's tears fell this time too, "I've missed you too Rey. I've been here wandering around for what's felt like ages, looking for you, calling for you, waiting for you." </p><p>"I'm so sorry Ben," She whispered hugging him closer and sobbing into his shoulder.</p><p>"Its ok Rey, shhh." He said gently, stroking her hair.</p><p>"I lov-"</p><p>Ben Solo and the dream place was gone.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Rey woke up covered in sweat, her clothes and sheets damp. The sun was peaking in through the window, and Rey sobbed. This was the first time she dreamed of him since before Exegol, and she missed it. But now she wished the dreams away, because he wasn't actually their when she woke up.</p><p>The whole dream got her hopes up. The tears fell more freely, and she let them, and she clutched the quilt in her hands. She should have known better. Ben was probably at peace in the force, hopefully happy. He just didn't want her. And she's have to live with that, she loved him. She'd admit it to herself. She loved him so much that even if he didn't love her back, it was ok because he was happy...so she was too. Rey sighed and brushed away the tears before getting out of bed and stripping off her clothes. She turned on the small shower she had outside of her hut, and rinsed herself off, and washed her hair.</p><p>She was skinny, she knew that. She hadn't eaten a whole lot in her entire life, but for the past month she ate less than she usually did. Maybe a couple bites of bread, and a glass of water. Nothing more. If Ben cared, he wouldn't want this for her, she knew that, but she couldn't find it in herself to be happy. Ben was everything to her, and now he wasn't here.</p><p>Rey shut off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off, and went back in the house into her room, and put on her usually tunic, trousers, and armbands. She left her hair down to dry, and put on a pair of boots. She should train, she knew that much, but she couldn't find it in herself to care much. Besides she wouldn't last long, only 10 minutes at least. Due to the lack of energy, and how long it had been since she'd last trained.</p><p>"Hey kid," someone said behind her, and she jumped finding Han sitting at her small dining table. R2D2 sat in the corner, in low power mode. </p><p>"Hey," Rey said with a sigh and grabbed a piece of bread, putting it on small clay plate. </p><p>Suddenly all of Ben's family and some past Jedi Masters was in her kitchen and Rey looked up with curiosity, "what is this the Jedi hangout?" Rey asked a few crumbs escaping her mouth.</p><p>"Oh Padmé I love this girl," Anakin said with a smile and Pamdé rolled her eyes</p><p>"You are such a nerf herder Ani."</p><p>"Again, excuse me but why are you all in my kitchen," Rey said annoyance and anger burning inside her. She just wanted to be alone.</p><p>"Angry and confused you are at this sudden intrusion Rey Skywalker."</p><p>"Which brings up the question again, why are you all in my kitchen?'</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi snorted and looked over at Luke Skywalker who rolled his eyes, "she has the Skywalker temper."</p><p>"We don't have a temper," Anakin and Leia said at the same time.</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that Ani," Padmé said patting his shoulder.</p><p>"Why are you in my kitchen?!" Rey yelled causing everyone's attention to snap towards her, "why are you all here and not Ben? I've waited and he hasn't showed up and I miss him! Why are you in my kitchen?! I just want to be alone, the pain is too much." Rey sobbed her voice cracking. She was embarrassed, even though everyone here was a ghost. But she was still sobbing in front of 6 different people, are connected to her once dyad, Ben Solo.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart," Leia muttered, tears streaking her face as well. She walked over to Rey and the both sobbed together.</p><p>Han looked at them with tears in his eyes too and went over to hug his wife, "where is he?" Her voice cracked again, "I love him so much and I just want to see him again. He-that stupid kirffing idiot sacrificed himself for me, and he's not even here."</p><p>"We've found out what's wrong with Ben and where he is," Luke said breaking the silence. </p><p>Rey's head snapped up and her tears stopped, heart pounding hard, "Master Luke are you-?"</p><p>"Yes. You'll find more answers in the old Jedi texts that well I tried to burn on Ach-To and did so unsuccessfully. But Ben he's...stuck."</p><p>"Stuck?" Rey frowned, "Stuck how? Where?"</p><p>Anakin Skywalker sighed and held his wife Padmé's hand, "I found out where he is," he said with smugness that even in this serious situation, made Rey want to laugh. </p><p>"We get that Anakin," Obi-Wan said rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Well when I was a Jedi, I learned about a place called the World Between Worlds. It's a place where some dead Jedi go when their dead, but they have the strongest urges to live that the Force can't take them yet, can't make the, Force ghosts, and so their put in the World Between Worlds. Often times the Jedi go into the Force within the first couple of weeks after their death. But a select few stay in the World Between Worlds, hoping their loved ones will come rescue them. Ben is their. I'm sure of it. You can even see this place in dreams." Anakin explained.</p><p>Rey gasped and everyone frowned at her, "I had a dream last night, I was there Master Skywalker! Me and Ben we..." Rey paused considering what they did. She decided the just let their guilt out, and told the other how much they missed them.</p><p>"Oh please, I love my son but I don't need to hear about him sleeping with a girl. Especially the one I consider as a daughter."</p><p>Rey turned bright red and glared at the ghost. Everyone laughed except for Yoda who shook his head, "Things they did not do, talk they did."</p><p>"Oh Master Yoda why must you ruin our fun," Anakin sighed dramatically and everyone grinned, including his wife who grinned the widest.</p><p>"Ani," she said laughing and Anakin smiled at her, a bright smile and Rey almost cried right then and their. She was happy for everyone here, and she'd find Ben.</p><p>"So what your saying is...I can get Ben back? I can go in the World Between Worlds and get him back?" The tears were falling down her cheeks again, but this time they were happy.</p><p>Leia and Han patted her on the shoulders and Obi-Wan nodded, "yes Rey. I'm sure the Ancient Jedi Texts on Ach-To will give you more help, but we think that you may be able to bring Ben...Ben Solo back."</p><p>Rey sobbed and smiled at the people she now considered family, "I want to hug all of you right now, but you'd go right through me."</p><p>Everyone laughed at that and Anakin smiled so bright that it almost panicked Rey but for some reason, it didn't. "Get your boy," Anakin said at last with a smile and Rey smiled back looking at the people she considered family.</p><p>Maybe she wasn't Rey Skywalker after all, but she definitely wasn't anything else...maybe she was just Rey Nobody with friends and family that she loved and supported. That's what she was, Rey Nobody.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Finn talk, and Rey starts having some odd dreams...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was bright with moonshine, and the waves crash up the shore. The World Between Worlds, Rey noticed excitably. Even though it had only been one night since she'd seen Ben Solo, he was part of her every waking thought that day.</p><p>"Ben?" Rey called.</p><p>Ben stepped out of the forest and his eyes widened and he smiled so wide, Rey was afraid his cheeks would pop, "Rey," he said softly and came to give her a hug. Rey hugged back and then pulled away, only for Ben to kiss her.</p><p>Rey immediately accepted it. This kiss was different form the other one. The last one was, long, but sweet, filled with passion, but this kiss...it was hungry. Rey kissed back with equal fierceness and Ben pulled away, only to kiss the soft line of her throat.</p><p>He kissed down the length to her shoulder, then used her tongue and teeth and Rey couldn't even suppress the small whimper that said, "Ben,"</p><p>It embarrassed her, mainly because Rey liked to be in control. She always did, and now that Ben was, it irritated her. She had be vulnerable, while he got to be hot. It wasn't fair. Ben snickered, he clearly heard her thoughts Rey groaned, and pulled away, kissing her lips softly one more time before hugging her again. </p><p>"I miss you," Rey whispered.</p><p>And then he smiled softly, his dimples coming out. He let his palm glide down Rey's face, and Rey leaned into his touch. "I miss you too Rey," he whispered back.</p><p>Rey smiled and the pair pulled apart, instead of standing, sitting and leaning against one of the trees. "I've found out where you, no we are."</p><p>Ben looked over at her with raised eyebrows, "you've been keeping up with your training? You've read the Jedi Texts?"</p><p>Rey shook her head and sighed, "not exactly. See I was in the kitchen this morning and I got a lovely visit from the whole family."</p><p>Ben groaned, "the uncle and grandparents, or the extended ones too." Rey already knew what he was talking about. Obi-Wan, and Yoda. </p><p>"Everyone," Rey said with a small smile.</p><p>Ben shook his head and sighed, "Well how'd it go," he paused considering something and looked at at Rey with a nervous expression, "how's my mother and father?"</p><p>Rey smiled and laughed, "they are great actually. The whole family was, especially Anakin. He was cracking jokes left and right, and Padmé was following right along with it. Obi-Wan just shook his head the whole time, almost like he was used to it. He probably is."</p><p>Ben smiled, "I-Good."</p><p>"Anyways though, they came by because Anakin found out where you were."</p><p>Ben frowned, "where am I exactly?"</p><p>Rey sighed, "your in a place called The World Between Worlds. It's...complicated. Anakin said some Jedi go here after they pass because they have the strongest urge to stay alive, and stay for the ones they love. After a few weeks most give up the fight and go through the force and turn into ghosts, but a select few keep fighting, waiting for their loved ones to come and rescue them. Take them away and back into the real world. Anakin says it's likely happened, but not many times."</p><p>Ben looked deep in thought, "wait so...your saying could bring me back from the dead?"</p><p>Rey nodded chewing on her bottom lip nervously, "yeah...that's exactly what I'm saying."</p><p>"It'll be dangerous Rey! Why are you going to risk your life-"</p><p>"Because your everything to me you idiot!" She exclaimed, "and I didn't die on Exegol and kiss you and come her for nothing. I came to save you."</p><p>Ben shook his head, but amusement crept into his face, "I could never convince you to not do something you know that Scavenger." The word slipped out before he could stopped it, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she smiled.</p><p>"No you couldn't First Order Scum," she said teasingly and he laughed.</p><p>"Your hair is so pretty," he whispered his hand stroking her cheek gently.</p><p>Rey smiled and took his hand, putting hers against it, "I'll be back tomorrow I promise...I lov-"</p><p>Ben and the World Between Worlds, was gone.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Rey woke up to the hot sun shining inside her house, and she was covered in sweat. But this time she didn't sob. In fact, she smiled. Ben was ok, he smiled when he saw her, and he could be rescued, Rey just needed the Jedi Texts. She was a bit upset though. She kept trying to tell the man she loved, that she loved him, but every time she tried she woke up.</p><p>Rey got out of bed and took a shower, and after put on a fresh tunic, trousers, armbands, boots, and out her hair in her 3 buns. She walked inside the house and decided today was the day that she wanted to be happy. She was finally feeling good about the world, about herself. She was still achingly sad, but maybe she could be slightly happy too? She didn't know but she decided maybe she'd smile today.</p><p>Rey open her cupboards and found bread and blue milk, and she decided she'd have toast. They had it back on Jakku in the late night hours. You'd start a fire, and your bread would toast, and then you could put anything on it. </p><p>Rey started a fire outside quickly, with rocks and lint, and the toasted her bread for 2 minutes. After she poured herself a glass of blue milk and ate quickly. "R2!" Rey called.</p><p>R2 hadn't been the same since Exegol. He was her droid now, she knew that Luke would have wanted to have her to him, but he was heartbroken that both Luke, Leia, Han, Ben were dead. Rey was sure he liked her, but she didn't know what to do.</p><p>R2 came into the kitchen with a beeps.</p><p>Rey smiled down at the droid and patted his head, "were leaving Tatooine today," she informed him.</p><p>The droid beeped happily and Rey smiled, "were going to Ach-To. Luke claims that the ancient Jedi Texts are their and I need to study them...I'm bringing back Ben Solo."</p><p>R2 beeped frantically and Rey nodded, "Yes you heard me right. Luke said I can bring him back from the dead, and Anakin as well. I just need the Jedi Texts for help."</p><p>R2 beeped some more and Rey smiled, "of course you can get an oil change R2. We'll stop on the journey somewhere."</p><p>R2 beeped and rolled away deciding to go back to the living room. Rey finished her breakfast and she jumped when she heard a voice, "you seem determined." </p><p>She whipped around her hand on her light saber, and then took it off when she realized it was only Anakin. Well only wasn't the right word. "Master Skywalker," Rey bowed and Anakin shook his head.</p><p>"Rey just called me Anakin. That Master stuff makes me seem like I'm incredible. Which I am but..." he laughed and Rey had to smile.</p><p>"What brings you here Anakin?" Rey asked as she put her dish in her sink.</p><p>"I wanted to warn you about the World Between Worlds...alone." Anakin said gravely.</p><p>Rey turned frowning, "I know this mission will be dangerous Anakin-"</p><p>Anakin shook his head, "more dangerous than you can imagine Rey. If your in the World Between Worlds longer than 5 minutes, you stay their forever, and your loved one disappears. And when you enter the World Between Worlds..." Anakin sighed, "you start to get entranced in illusions, in darkness, and it could turn you...or kill you."</p><p>Rey didn't care. She didn't care at all, in fact if she died, it would be worth it...for Ben. "But I sense your mind has been made up young Rey. And I don't blame you. I would do the same thing for Padmé and I'm sure Leia would do the same for Han, and vise versa."</p><p>Rey nodded and looked down at her boots, and back up at Ben's grandfather, "thank you Anakin for the warning. Your one of the bravest Jedi I've got the change to meet."</p><p>Anakin snorted but the he smirked, "I am pretty brave aren't I?"</p><p>"Oh get over yourself," Rey said and then covered her mouth. Did she really just say that to one of the most powerful Jedi ever, and the man that was once Darth Vader.</p><p>But her just boomed out laughing and smiled at Rey, "you have the Skywalker temper, and the Solo attitude you know that."</p><p>"I've been told," Rey said a large smile on her face.</p><p>Anakin smiled back and looked at Rey one last time, "you'll do it young Rey, I know you will. Good luck."</p><p>"Thank you Anakin. I hope my journey will be a success."</p><p>Anakin smiled and nodded, "I hope so too...I miss my grandson." And then he faded away into the force.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Rey started the Millennium Falcon with a large smile. She and R2 flew up into the atmosphere, and then into space, and shortly after, hyper space. She went into her captain courters and lay down on the full sized bed. A beeping sound was what got Rey up, and she glanced around, finding the sound was her old Comm.</p><p>Great, hopefully it wasn't Poe, and the gang. She felt guilty for yelling at them, but she also didn't exactly. Rey had her own life. Of course she loved her friends, dearly in fact. They were her family. But, she just wanted to take a break from war, and Jedi, and everything else in between. She wanted to live a real life for awhile...because she never got to. The Resistance saved her, but it was also her downfall.</p><p>She answered the Comm and found Finn on a ship smiling at her, "Rey!" He exclaimed a bright smile gracing his features.</p><p>"Finn!" Rey said happily back. Finn was Rey's best friend, and even though she had others, Finn was always their for her. He was her first friend, and he helped her. </p><p>"Hen are you on the Falcon?" Finn asked quizzicality, looking at her surroundings and the ship background.</p><p>Rey nodded and smiled, "yeah I'm leaving Tatooine."</p><p>Finn smiled, "That's great Rey," he paused and then sighed, "I heard you talked to everyone and it didn't go over so well."</p><p>Rey nodded and looked down, "I was terrible to them-"</p><p>Finn shook his head and cut her off, "Rey I understand why you are angry. You've been through hell and back saving this galaxy, and you need a break. You want a chance to live and see the world. I get it."</p><p>Rey exhaled in relief and smiled slightly at Finn, "thank you for understanding Finn. I'm not angry at them, I'm just..."</p><p>"Tired?" Finn prompted.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just tired."</p><p>They paused for a minute looking at one another and then Rey exhaled, "I have something to tell you, but you might not be happy about it."</p><p>Rey had already told her friends about her and Ben. Their dyad in the force, and Finn was the only one that guessed she loved him, and trusted her judgment but was a bit confused about the whole thing. Everyone else was disgusted by the idea. And Rey couldn't honestly blame them. But he wasn't Kylo Ren anymore, he wasn't evil and cunning...he was just Ben Solo, a broken boy who didn't know which side to pick.</p><p>"Is it bad?" Finn asked with a worried face.</p><p>Rey shrugged and looked away, "not exactly, well not in my book anyways. I got a visit from a bunch of the ghosts in the Force, specifically Ben's family. Luke and Anakin told me I could bring him back...from the dead. He's not fully in the Force, and instead a place called the World Between Worlds. He's stuck their, and the only way he can get out is if I bring him back to the living world. I'm going to Ach-To to get the Ancient Jedi Texts and find a way to bail him out."</p><p>Finn frowned absorbing this information and then he rolled his eyes, "I understood none of that except that Ben Solo is coming back from the dead."</p><p>Rey laughed and rolled her eyes, "You need Jedi training Finn. Remember your Force Sensitive?"</p><p>Finn huffed, "you can't let me forget."</p><p>They sat in more silence for awhile and then Finn cleared his throat, "I love you Rey, your like a sister that I never had. Your my best friend, your everything to me. And what makes you happy, even if it's bringing Ben Solo back to the land of the living...it makes me happy too. So go get Ben and live happily ever after."</p><p>Rey's heart warmed and she cracked up, "I love you too Finn. Your also like the family I never had."</p><p>Finn smiled and then rolled his eyes again, "alright I have to go. I'm on a mission to free slaves from a planet called Drackmea with Lando. I'll Comm you when I get to base. Comm me when you get on Ach-To safely ok?"</p><p>"Ok,"</p><p>"Love you Rey, talk to you soon."</p><p>Rey smiled, "Talk to you soon. Love you."</p><p>The Comm ended and Rey was oddly happy.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Ben, you-" Ray laughed and Ben kissed her neck softly.</p><p>Rey moaned and Ben took off his shirt, "Ben please," Rey whispered.</p><p>Ben pulled off her tunic, and took off her breast band, only to start kissing and sucking her nipples. Rey cried out, and arched her back into his mouth. "What do you want Rey?" Ben asked kissing down her stomach.</p><p>Rey gulped, "I want..."</p><p>"What do you want Rey?" Ben demanded holding her arms over her head.</p><p>Rey moaned and her center aching. She clenched her legs together, and start to rub them, but Ben Force pulled them apart. "I'm only gonna ask you one more time Rey, What do you want?"</p><p>"I want for you to fuck me," Rey whispered and Ben groaned.</p><p>He pulled down her trousers, and panties, and the he pulled down his and his boxers. "Please Ben!" She moaned as Ben licked and bit her stomach.</p><p>Ben thrusted into her-</p><p>* * *</p><p>Rey woke up, gasping for breath and sweat everywhere. Her center was aching, ready for someone to touch it. Rey flushed deep red and went to take a shower. Why did she dream about Ben so...vulgarly. Rey had never been with another man or woman, even though a lot of woman on Jakku were with other men and woman for the money. Rey never wanted to do it, even when she did have the money, and so she never did. It was gonna be so embarrassing looking at Ben again. </p><p>She knew at some point she wanted to sleep with Ben, but not right now. God she was being such a prude, but she was so embarrassed. And a white, wet liquid was dripping down her thighs, coming from her aching center. Rey was curious but she decided to push it into the back of her mind and try to forget about it.</p><p>Rey turned on the shower, and rinsed herself off the put on a clean tunic and pants with her Jedi Robes. She kept the boots, and put her arms in 3 buns, but decided against her armbands. She left the captains chambers and walked to the front of the ship to see where they where. It seems Rey took a nap for about an hour, so they were only about 2 or 3 hours away from Tatooine. It would take at least another day, just to stop on a small planet.</p><p>Rey sighed and looked at the time. It was about 8 at night, and she decided she should eat something. She went into the eating chambers and grabbed some eggs she took from the sand people back in Tatooine, and some blue milk that would be spoiled any day now. She cracked the eggs on a small pan, and made a fire. Rey then put them on a plate and ate in a small silence. R2 came in when Rey was halfway through her meal and beeped something to Rey.</p><p>"I know, I'm lonely too. I miss Ben." Rey sighed and glanced out of the window Han's...no her ship. </p><p>R2 beeped again and Rey sighed, "I don't know if I'll be able to do it, but I want to. I wish he was here."</p><p>R2 beeped sadly and Rey patted the droid on the head, "me too. I'm really tired R2, I'm going go to sleep."</p><p>R2 seemed to nodded and Rey walked to her bed chambers, ready to see Ben again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>